1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices; and more particularly to streamed content delivery and Internet Access of such electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia systems in the home and within other premises are often times serviced by cable Set Top Boxes (STBs), satellite system STBs, and Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) STBs. These STBs now often service Internet Browsing activities of serviced devices. These serviced devices may be televisions, DVD players, portable media players, video games, and other types of client devices. Serviced devices may also include high functionality devices such as desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet computers and other high processing capacity devices. The STBs service Internet Browsing sessions for all serviced devices, independent of their processing abilities. Some of these processing devices have just enough processing capacity to service a web browser. However, as is generally known, web browsers are susceptible to viruses, malware, and other destructive content that are injected into the device during the Internet Browsing sessions. Processing devices without sufficient processing capacity to run protection software will become easily infected by such destructive content. Once this destructive content has infected one client computer it may wreak havoc with all client devices on the client side of a servicing STB. Further, the processing requirements of some web browser processes may exceed the processing abilities of the serviced devices, causing the web browsing process to partially or fully fail.